Dunsparce (Pokémon)
|} Dunsparce (Japanese: ノコッチ Nokocchi) is a introduced in Generation II. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Dunsparce is a serpentine Pokémon with a primarily yellow body, blue underside, and blue-and-cream-striped back. Its head is round with a wide mouth extending under its jowls and curving up toward the middle of its face. Its chin is blue with two rounded prongs. Its eyes—round and rimmed with blue—are kept closed, revealing its cream-colored eyelids. On Dunsparce's upper back are two small, white, bird-like wings split into two sections each. Its body ends in a striped, drill-like tail. Though Dunsparce can float slightly with its wings, it avoids detection and flees when spotted by burrowing into the ground with its tail. It lives immobile in and beneath the earth, where it makes maze-like nests. They get along with and share tunnels with each other. In the anime Major appearances Multiple Dunsparce debuted in The Dunsparce Deception, where an entire town was full of children owning the Land Snake Pokémon. Bucky was the only child without a Dunsparce and asked and for assistance. In the end, he was able to himself one. A Dunsparce appeared in The Path That Leads to Goodbye!. Ash tried to catch it, but Iris's Axew bumped into Ash's Pikachu, which led to the Dunsparce escaping. A Dunsparce appeared in Under the Pledging Tree!. Ash wanted to catch it, but then realized he didn't bring any Poké Balls with him, thus letting the Land Snake Pokémon get away. Minor appearances A Dunsparce was seen in the in The Legend of Thunder!. A Dunsparce made a cameo appearance in Following a Maiden's Voyage! in 's web. A 's Dunsparce appeared in Team Shocker!, where it was seen participating in the Performance Stage of the . Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga encountered a wild Dunsparce in A Flaaffy Kerfuffle. It and a became stranded on a boat owned by . They were rescued by Crystal and captured so could research them. A Dunsparce owned by Lostelle first appeared in A Vicious Cycle of Possibilities. A Dunsparce appeared in The Final Battle V, during a flashback of 's past. A Dunsparce owned by Roseanne first appeared in Well Met, Weepinbell. Pokédex entries }} In the TCG Game data NPC appearances Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity: is a supporting character throughout the game. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} (Swarm)}} (Swarm)}} }} |} |} }} , , , , , and , Floccesy Ranch, Dreamyard, Village Bridge, , Nature Preserve ( ) and Floccesy Ranch (Hidden Grotto)}} |area= }} |} |} and , Friend Safari (Normal)}} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Mt. Snowfall}} |area=Secret Storage 10, Endless Level 11, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Rasp Cavern, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: Rugged Flats}} |area=Desolate Canyon , Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Strongest Trail (B1-B59), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: Slithering Trains}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Event: The Daily Pokémon (#5)}} |area=Diamond Crater: Rock Chasm (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Sacred Blade Cliff (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Horn Drill Dunsparce|English|United States|5|February 22 to March 14, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Horn Drill Dunsparce}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Fury Attack Dunsparce|English|United States|5|January 31 to February 6, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Fury Attack Dunsparce}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Astonish|Ghost|Physical|30|100|15}} |Bide|Normal|Physical|—|—|10}} |Bite|Dark|Physical|60|100|25}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Headbutt|Normal|Physical|70|100|15||'}} |Hex|Ghost|Special|65|100|10}} |Magic Coat|Psychic|Status|—|—|15}} |Secret Power|Normal|Physical|70|100|20|‡|'}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Snore|Normal|Special|50|100|15||'}} |Trump Card|Normal|Special|—|—|5||'}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * In the anime, Dunsparce is usually shown to be much shorter than 4'11" (1.5 m), which is its listed height (or in this case, length) in the games. ** It is also shown as much smaller than its listed height in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity and Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon, being even smaller than . * Dunsparce was designed by Hironobu Yoshida. Origin Dunsparce is based on the mythical , a serpentine of Japan. Similar to Bigfoot or the Chupacabra, sightings and reports appear in Japanese media; however, hard evidence is always lacking. Tsuchinoko are 30 cm to 80 cm long, with a large head and poisonous fangs. Its body is thicker than its head and tail. The noises it makes resemble squeaks, chirps and snores. Unlike real snakes, which slither from side to side, a Tsuchinoko wiggles ahead in a straight line. The Tsuchinoko curls its body to leap through the air. Moreover, the fact that Dunsparce, a -like creature, has wings also brings to mind the motif of the , a prominent deity or supernatural being in many n religions. In addition, Dunsparce shares some traits with s, including their stripes, tiny wings, stinger-like tail, and the fact that they burrow into the ground. This may be a visual pun inspired by the name "bachi hebi" (literally "bee snake"), which the Tsuchinoko is also known by. Dunsparce also may draw some inspiration from ns, small, blind reptiles that lack limbs and are adept burrowers, much like Dunsparce. Name origin Dunsparce may be a combination of dun (grayish yellow or gloomy), dunce, and sparse (referring to its rarity). Nokocchi is an anagram of ツチノコ Tsuchinoko, a fabled snake-like creature. In other languages |fr=Insolourdo|frmeaning=From and |es=Dunsparce|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Dummisel|demeaning=From and |it=Dunsparce|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=노고치 Nogochi|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=土龍弟弟 / 土龙弟弟 Tǔlóngdìdì|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |hi=डंसपार्स Dunsparce|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Данспарс Danspars|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Dunsparce (Gates to Infinity) External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Dummisel es:Dunsparce fr:Insolourdo it:Dunsparce ja:ノコッチ zh:土龙弟弟